Gornahoor
Since its apparent inception in 2006 «Gornahoor» is a Web site that discourses on various matters of Spiritual and Intellectual Tradition (e.g. Religion; epistemology). The prime error of this Web Magazine, it has been noted, was to report the founder-owner-author's Personal Equation as if it were a summa of the whole of Primordial Tradition, when in fact the site excludes Left-Hand Path Traditions in the Projection of the owner, and although Jesus himself was a Left-Hand Master. «Gornahoor» is a Shining Outpost of the apparent trickster & Esoteric Christian educator Toni Ciopa "Cologero", who is its founder-owner and by far the main author-contributor. In the past, it had various other content makers, such as Matthew "Logres". The site marked a huge progress in the discourse on tradition in modernity, and as a meeting-ground for men interested in intellectual restoration. As of 26 June 2019 the «Gornahoor» is still operative, with hundreds of articles and comments. Cologero's personal equation has seemed to be that neo-Romish "Catholicism" is "the only current Tradition." The site discourses against vulgar misunderstandings of traditions and science. One of the site's main topics have been the life and ideas of Reverend baron Julius Evola, and Reverend René Guénon, although Master Cologero has noted a few disagreements with Evola so-far. The site hosts, among other things, a few movie reviews, an e-library, translations of articles by Evola and associates, as well as translations of correspondence between Evola and associates. It is thus a node in post-Gevolian Traditionalism. The Facebook Page of Gornahoor. Post count of the respected Posters, as of 7th of October, 2017: * Cologero (979) * Logres (133) * VisionsOfGlory14 (27) * Aeneas (26) * Will (20) The posts are (incomplete list, add to it if you like): # Dreaming in the Dog Days Posted on 2017-09-20 by Cologero # The Temptation of Saint Anthony 2017-08-17 by Cologero # ... # The Metaphysics of Deliquescence Posted on 2006-06-29 by Cologero Translations * Summary of the Doctrine of Race * Evola on Gentile * Evola on Keyserling * Evola on Michelstaedter * Evola on Falangism * Mystique of Race in Ancient Rome * Race and the Origins of Rome The Fire of Creation Evola on Magical Idealism Evola on Emile Coue Evola's Justified Pessimism Initiatic Centers and History (Evola) The Meaning and Function of Monarchy (Evola) Charles Maurras: My Political Ideas Orientations (Evola) Last Writings, by Julius Evola Qualifications of the Initiate The Tools of the Occult War (Evola) Guido de Giorgio: 2nd Precept of Love The Spirit of Roman Civilization Sintesi di dottrina della razza Subterranean History of Rome Dante and the Holy Culmination of the Roman Tradition (De Giorgio) Law of Development Sites «Gornahoor» lists as Friends (at Oct 29, 2017‎) * ad altiora tendo * Amerika * Argus & Phoenix * Avery Morrow's Internet Fancy * Citadel Foundations * Dantaean Dialogues * Emanuele Cintura Torrente * Hierotheos * Honor and Daring * Life Streams * Lumine Boreali * Meditations on the Tarot * Regnabit * Rustic Gentleman * Sydney Trads * The Philosophy of Psychology * The Quadrivium * The Right Hand Path * Theoyrgia * This Rough Beast Rhizomata Tradition; Websites; Etymology Misc The site was confirmed by G. Eiríksson to be running in Apr, 2018, and on 4th of July 2019. Both instances, the site had the same color theme as for the longest time.